


Sounds Haunted To Me

by SelfDestroya



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfDestroya/pseuds/SelfDestroya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Gerard's latest troubles with a mysteriously haunted phone in which Gerard's phone is, well, haunted. He rings customer services and according to the laws of fanfiction coincidence, meets Frank.<br/>Pretty cliche ridden fluff with mentions of conspiring little brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounds Haunted To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks are awarded to Karen, who's chief motivation to write smut-less fluff was an apple and also to toroieroways for the beta!

### Work Text:

It was all Mikey’s fault; Gerard wasn’t sure why yet, but he knew it was Mikey’s fault and that was all that mattered right now. He would decide how Mikey was to blame later, but for now he’d just tell everyone – and by everyone, he mostly meant himself – that it was all Mikey’s fault.

When he thought about it, Mikey was there when everything went wrong so, it _could_ be his presence that had caused his phone to start glitching and flashing. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to convince everyone that Mikey had broken his phone just by standing too close to it but it’d be worth a shot.

He’d tried just that when he’d sent a group text to his entire contacts apologising for any texts that were written in a more gibberish-like style than usual saying it was all Mikey’s fault and that, if they felt like they needed to, they could let their anger and feelings of betrayal and frustration out on Mikey. As to why they’d feel betrayal when Gerard’s haunted phone sent a text that contained nothing but a series of random letters and punctuation, Gerard wasn’t sure either. But it wasn't his own fault and that was the important bit.

When he’d gotten a text back from his mom saying he shouldn’t try to blame his brother for his problems and that Mikey wasn’t likely to break anything, he’d laughed and sent her one back that simply said ‘toaster’. He’d received a reply shortly after saying, ‘Yeah, I know. It physically hurt to type that one.’

No one else had anything much to say, well, apart from Mikey anyway who had knocked violently on his door at 3am to let Gerard know he’d received a shit-tonne of messages calling him everything from a phone-murderer to a deceitful technophobe intent on ruining his brother’s social life. Gerard had let him rant but laughed the whole time. He had the best friends in the world.

 

Unfortunately, his phone was still acting without permission and doing its very best to get itself smashed against the wall. So he had to call the Apple store, which was his least favourite thing in the world, not just because phones were the reason he had a problem in the first place, but also because the people who worked there had two levels – the ‘I-hate-my-job-and-want-to-make-you-feel-stupid’ level, or the ‘in-fact-I-rather-like-this-job-cause-it-pays-the-bills-but-I-want-employee-of-the-month-as-well-so-I-have-to-sound-impressively-fake’ level. It was scientific evidence. Gerard had done a lot of research.

He also didn’t like having to come up with a response to the question ‘How can I help you?’ that wasn’t, ‘Mikey broke my phone ‘cause he breathed on it’. They probably wouldn’t know who Mikey was for one. He could mention that it was his brother but that wasn’t the point. The point was—wait, what was the point? Gerard didn’t even know what the point was, what was he supposed to tell Jon or whoever it was when they answered his call.

After pretending there wasn’t a problem for a few days, then getting fed up when his screen flickered every time he tried to type a tweet or something (a tweet about his stupid haunted phone that kept flickering) and asking Mikey what to tell Jon at the Apple store, he rang up.

“Good afternoon, customer services. My name’s Frank, how can I help you?” Came the crisp voice from the other end of the phone. Gerard paused to take some time to appreciate Frank’s voice. He glanced down at his notebook where Mikey had kindly written him a script – Mikey was a pretty good brother when Gerard thought about it – and took a deep breath.

“Hi, erm, well—okay. So I have a problem with my phone,” Gerard said struggling to decipher the squiggles on the page – Mikey was the worst brother in the world.

“And what would this problem be?” Frank asked patiently. He sounded too happy to be working at customer services and not nearly fake enough to be going after employee of the month.

“Well, the screen flickers when I tweet,” Gerard decided to just improvise. He could do this. “And it sends texts I didn’t write that don’t even make sense.”

“Sounds to me like your phone is haunted,” Frank said seriously and for a minute Gerard was convinced he wasn't joking.

“That’s exactly what I said,” he laughed.

He heard Frank laugh through the line. It was a good sound, a little crackly because the connection wasn’t amazing but it was still good and Gerard found himself wondering just how it would sound if there weren’t a terrible connection between them.

“Right ok,” Frank said, “I hate to say this to you, but did you try turning it on and off again?”

“Yeah I did actually,” Gerard tried not to be offended.

“Sorry, standard protocol. Ok, well if that didn’t work, then it could be a problem with the internal battery. You could try waiting for it to die and then charging it again but I doubt that’s gonna work. So, when that fails, you’re gonna have to bring it in to get the battery changed or reset.”

“Really?” Gerard whined. The last thing he wanted to do was go into the store itself. It was bad enough that he had to ring up.

“Well, there might be another way, but it involves letting it die now. While you’re still on the line so I can talk you through the rest of it,” Frank sounded hesitant, like he really shouldn’t be suggesting this.

“Okay,” Gerard was interested now. If there were a way that didn’t involve him getting dressed, then he was definitely interested.

“How much battery life do you have?”

“Sixty-four percent,” Gerard said as he unlocked his phone.

“Right, well then. Open a whole bunch of apps, turn the brightness right up, put on a long YouTube video and turn the volume up. That’ll drain the battery life quickly.”

Gerard did as he was told and set his phone down across the room so the noise didn’t give him too much of a headache. “Done,” he said.

“Congratulations. So, we have roughly a couple of hours to kill...what’s up?” Frank said and even though he had no idea what he looked like, Gerard imagined him smiling.

“Won’t you get into trouble for talking to me?” Gerard asked, because he was an idiot and ruined everything. Frank didn’t seem to notice though because he just said, “Nope. Everyone else is busy and if someone walks by I’ll just start saying something about encoding software and upload speed. That’ll fool them.”

Gerard laughed again, because Frank was funny, so he was going to laugh. That was perfectly normal behaviour, thank you very much.

“Okay, you’re the professional.”

“Yes I am,” Frank said, “So, what’s up?”

“Not much,” Well done, Gerard.

“Come on man, I’m risking my job for you, you’ve gotta give me some sort of entertainment! Tell me about yourself.”

“There’s not much to tell,” Gerard hadn’t meant to sound like the protagonist in the latest teen romance movie, it just sort of slipped out.

“Ok... What’s your name? What do you do for a living? Where did you go to school? Anything, just entertain me.”

“Gerard—“

“Wait,” Frank cut in, “Your name’s Gerard?”

“Yes?”

“You don’t sound very sure,” Frank said.

“My name is Gerard, I promise,” Gerard didn’t know why he was promising that.

“You have a really nice name,” Frank said and for some ungodly reason, Gerard believed him.

After that, Gerard found things to talk about though somewhere in the back of his mind he didn’t think Frank was actually interested. He was also a little worried he was going to get him into trouble even though Frank told him three million times he knew what he was doing.

Gerard told him about ‘Umbrella Academy’ and about Mikey and he even – god only knows why – told him about his very small but actually incredibly huge crush on Aragorn.

“I mean, dude, have you seen him? He’s like universally hot! I think even if I were straight I would,” Gerard said as he waved his hands around in an attempt to explain just how hot Aragorn was even though Frank couldn’t see him anyway.

“Yeah, don’t worry I get you. But I dunno, I’m saving myself for Legolas personally,” Frank said and Gerard laughed.

Frank told him about the bands he liked, the bands he had in high school and, all the bands that had failed since then. He told him a lot. They had a lot of time and when Gerard’s phone finally died he had trouble hiding his disappointment.

Frank talked him through resetting his battery in an attempt to keep the screen stationary tonight when he inevitably tweeted about how in love with the guy at customer services he was.

If Gerard were anyone else in the world, he might have asked for a non-work number or even if he wanted to get coffee some time. But unfortunately Gerard was cursed and by terms of said curse, he was socially inept and useless and pathetic. Part of him also felt that maybe Frank was just being friendly but not too friendly and didn’t want it to be anything more than a pleasant conversation that didn’t have to do with backup problems and lost data. Either way the conversation came to end with nothing but well wishes for the evening exchanged. It was over and Gerard knew he didn’t want it to be.

 

He was sat with Mikey a few days later watching Saturday night TV, half-eaten pizza perched between them, when Ray walked in waving a white box above his head.

“Check out what I just bought,” he said as he snatched a piece of pizza from under their noses.

“Dude, help yourself to our food,” Mikey squawked looking genuinely offended even though Gerard knew he was only joking. A piece of tomato slid off his piece landing in a red sticky mess on Ray’s white box. He groaned but Mikey looked victorious.

“Karma’s a bitch, Toro,” he said grabbing another piece of his precious dinner.

“Whatever, Way. Anyway, guess what I got.”

“A dismembered hand? Or... is it a foot? Don’t show Gee, he’ll probably steal it from you while you sleep.”

“Hey!” Gerard shot him a glare.

“What? it’s true,” Mikey replied.

“It is true, Gee.”

“Ok, yeah maybe it is,” Gerard agreed. They had a point after all. It would be fun to draw.

“Either way, Gerard’s extra-curricular activities—“ Ray began but Mikey interrupted him.

“You make it sound like he’s getting laid.”

“Hey! Can we please leave me alone?” Gerard interjected feeling more mocked than usual.

“You’re just pissy ‘cause you aren’t getting any,” Mikey shrugged.

“He has a point, Gee. But yeah, can I carry on?” Ray asked. Mikey shrugged once again because he didn’t know how to perform other body movements and Gerard just sat as far back into the sofa as possible, fixing a sulky look onto his face. He could get laid if he wanted to. Thinking about getting laid just made him think about Frank more so he quickly began concentrating on the box in Ray’s hands.

“Thank you. I got... an iPad,” Ray said brandishing the box in front of their faces.

“Oooh look, Gee. You better pray Ray encounters some problems so that you can ring your boyfriend,” Mikey laughed. Gerard glared at him. Ray just looked confused.

“Am I missing something?” He said looking between the two brothers.

“Well you know how Gerard’s phone broke?”

“You mean you broke it?” Ray said and Gerard high-fived him.

“Whatever, he rang customer services and fell in love with some dude who has a crush on Legolas.”

“That is so not what happened!” Gerard said looking indignant.

“Go on then, give us your account of the events,” Mikey smirked.

“He was just helping me fix my phone,” Gerard responded coolly.

“By telling you about his crushes on fictional characters,” Ray said grinning like he was enjoying it. Bastard.

“We had to wait for the battery to die,” Gerard mumbled. Ray and Mikey exchanged a look. Conspiring bastards.

 

Later that night, Gerard thought about everything but Frank. He thought about the mailman and the dog he saw on the street earlier and he even thought about the spider that was sizing him up on the other side of the room. Try as he might though, he still fell asleep thinking how lucky Legolas was to have Frank thinking about him. He knew he was being irrational, Mikey had already told him three times.

 

“Oh heavens above,” Ray said dramatically walking into Gerard’s apartment, Mikey in tow with a grim expression on his face.

“Come on in,” Gerard said sarcastically.

“Oh, Gerard, I’m so glad you’re here, I’m in desperate need of your help,” Ray practically wailed as he threw himself onto Gerard’s sofa. Mikey nodded solemnly.

“What happened?” Gerard asked though instantly regretted it as Ray sat forward, wiping a non-existent tear from his face.

“Well, my dear Gerard, my dear, dear Gerard, what has happened is quite tragic. Mikey will attest to this.” Mikey nodded again. “My splendid new iPad has broken,” Ray sighed.

“Bullshit,” Gerard said.

“Oh no, it’s quite true, and I need you to help me by calling customer services. Right now if you wouldn’t mind.”

“Why can’t you?”

“Because,” Mikey said, “He has a date and a social life, Gee. I’m here to make sure you ring up.”

“Yes and I really must be going on my date,” Ray stood up suddenly, flashed a grin at Mikey before returning his saddened expression to Gerard. He then ran from the room before Gerard could stop him or say anything else.

As soon as Ray had left, Mikey thrust a phone into Gerard’s and said, “It’s ringing.”

Gerard had just enough time to call Mikey an asshole before he heard the familiar “Good afternoon, customer services. My name’s Frank how can I help?” Gerard didn’t know if he was happy or in pain to hear Frank’s voice again. There had to be more people working at that damn place so how the hell had he managed to get Frank again. Then again he was relieved because he wasn’t stupid and he could see through Mikey’s plots and knew that this would only keep happening till Gerard managed to speak to Frank again.

“Hello?” Frank said again sounding frustrated.

“Hey,” Gerard said. It then occurred to him he had no idea what the problem was with Ray’s iPad, if there even was a problem which Gerard doubted there was.

“How can I help you?” Frank said. Gerard was panicking now and Mikey had disappeared. Gerard was going to kill him. So Gerard did what he didn’t do best, _improvised_.

“Ugh, hello Frank was it?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Well, my er, iPad has a problem.” Wow, Gerard was on fire today.

“Care to elaborate,” Frank said sounding bored and tired and Gerard didn’t blame him.

“Well—I mean, yes. So, my er...iPad, yes my iPad...has a problem...”

“So you said. Look, sir, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me the problem,” Frank sighed. Gerard bit his lip and inhaled sharply.

“Well, I guess the first problem is that it isn’t my iPad.”

“Tell me you didn’t steal an iPad then ring customer services because you’re locked out because you don’t know the pass code?” Frank sighed again.

“What—wait? That’s happened, dude, even I’m not that lame,” Gerard laughed.

“Wait—Gerard?”

“Yeah, unfortunately.”

“Oh man, why didn’t you say? No, never mind, what’s your number?” Frank asked excitedly.

“Huh?” Again, _well done_ , Gerard, eloquent.

“I mean, I’m sorry was that too forward? I just...well I was gonna ask last week but...well, I didn’t,” Frank stuttered. Gerard giggled because Frank was unfairly cute when he stuttered.

“No, I mean yes you can have my number.”

“Awesome,” Frank said. Gerard began reciting his number before realising he wasn’t sure what it was.

“Hang on,” he said. “Mikey!”

“You called,” Mikey said popping his head out from the kitchen.

“What’s my number?” Gerard mock-whispered as he covered up the receiver.

“You’re a loser, Gee,” Mikey said handing over his phone open on Gerard’s contact.

“Thanks.” He read out his number and Frank mumbled a quick thanks before saying something about calling him later because his boss keeps giving him dirty looks, and _not_ in a good way. After that Gerard hung up and thought about giving Frank dirty looks in a good way.

He knew he was being slightly ridiculous, like seriously he didn’t even know what Frank looked like but he was nice and liked Legolas. Besides, anyone that giggles couldn't be that unattractive.

 

Gerard was at home the next day when Frank called. It was a Friday night so he probably shouldn’t have been lounging around wearing the bunny pyjamas he denied owning to Mikey on a regular basis but they were comfy and in accordance with popular belief that he had no social life.

“Hey,” Frank said happily when Gerard picked up the phone.

“Hey, you ok?” Gerard said.

“Yeah, I’m great. Listen, I’m on the subway at the minute so I don’t have much signal, I just wondered what you were doing tomorrow night?”

“Oh, er—honestly nothing. Why?” Gerard tried not to be embarrassed but failed massively. He was very thankful Frank couldn’t see him blushing right now.

“Awesome, wanna go see a movie then?”

“Sure, did you have anything in mind?”

“I thi- cr...bre...sor...” Frank’s voice crackled a bit before the line went dead. Gerard looked down at the phone in his hand, contemplating ringing him back but chances were Frank would’ve just broken up again. So Gerard shrugged and decided not to be sad that they hadn’t actually set a time or place. He did a _very_ good job of carrying this through. Or at least he did when Mikey came over after being summoned by a whiny Gerard and hit him over the head with a painfully large book.

“You’re a loser you know, Gee,” Mikey said when the beating had finished or at least momentarily taken a short break. Just as Gerard was about to try to disagree there was a loud ping and Gerard looked at his phone as it lit up with a message asking for his address. Gerard would’ve been creeped out if _he_ wasn't the biggest creep in New Jersey and had already added Frank’s number to his contacts. Gerard tapped out a reply and received one back almost instantly saying “Great, pick you at 8! X”. Gerard smiled to himself brightly before Mikey hit him again.

 

When he thought about it, Gerard could understand how the situation could be perceived as creepy and weird and just plain messed up. Gerard had never met Frank – he could be an ex-pirate with no teeth for all Gerard knew – and they’d never really exchanged more than a three hour phone conversation on a customer services phone line. So maybe it was a little unconventional but Gerard liked unconventional. If you really thought about it, it was a way to make sure you were attracted to the person’s personality rather than just wanting to fuck them because they’re hot. And Gerard thought he wanted to fuck Frank. It’d be pretty nice. And even if it wasn’t too nice, they could watch ‘Lord of the Rings’ after to make up for it because Frank liked ‘Lord of the Rings’ which is more than he can say about the previous guys he’s fucked.

Gerard thought about it all through Saturday when his mom called to tell him that there’s a very nice young boy who just started working at the bank or something like that. Like Gerard needed to be set up with Cute Bank Guy when he had a date with Apple Store Guy tonight. He didn’t tell his mother this though because she’d probably just start telling him about something she read on the news about an axe murderer who worked at the Apple store once.

At about 6pm he tried to frantically call Mikey but ended up leaving a series of sobbing noises and curses on Mikey’s answering machine. They probably ended up making it sound like the machine was haunted and Mikey will freak out but it served him right for having a life and going out when he should’ve been at home dealing with Gerard’s midlife crisis.

At 7pm Gerard was throwing countless shirts around his bedroom in an attempt to find one that didn’t have coffee stains or paint splatters on it. He hadn’t even started on his hair yet. Not that he needed too long for that, he wasn’t Mikey for Christ’s sake.

At 7:45pm Gerard was officially freaking out. Suddenly he was overcome with images of some faceless being, who he assumed was supposed to be Frank, wielding a machete and chasing after him in some abandoned camp. He tried very hard to remind himself his life was not ‘Friday the 13th‘ and he had not let a child die because he was fucking in a barn. Which just led him to thinking about fucking in a barn. He probably should have stopped thinking and just concentrated on getting dressed and ready to go out.

By 8:02pm Gerard was _not_ watching the second hand tick agonisingly slowly round the clock face and pacing around his kitchen mumbling about being stood up. It was on his seventh round that he heard a knock on the door and immediately sprang out of his skin. He then froze and waited till he heard another knock, which if it were possible for knocks to sound like anything, sounded more hesitant than the first one. He edged to the door and peeked through the peephole to see a man standing at his door dressed in a Blag Flag T-shirt with a jacket hanging in the crook of his elbow and jeans that had small holes at the knees. The guy was hot. That much was undeniable and Gerard yanked the door open as quickly as possible to get a better look at him. He prayed to all the gods he’d ever learnt about in school that this was Frank. The guy looked a little surprised at the sudden arrival of Gerard, but soon smiled and waved his hand a little.

“Hey, you must be Gerard. I’m Frank,” Frank – Gerard thanked all the gods – said.

“Yeah-“ Gerard coughed a little, “Yeah, I’m Gerard. Nice to meet you,” he tried very hard not to sound like the loser he was. He realised that Frank was probably a little out of his league and there was very little he could do to make himself seem cool but he was going to try nonetheless.

Gerard took a moment to really look at Frank. He had two full sleeves of tattoos that curled around his biceps spreading bright patches of colourful ink across the skin. There were a couple more which crept down across his hands and fingers and there was even one high on his neck. Gerard was struck with an uncontrollable urge to lean forward and dart his tongue across it.

“Er, are you ok?” Frank asked breaking Gerard from his inappropriate thoughts about Frank’s ink.

“Yeah, yes...sorry?” Gerard blushed and Frank giggled. He had a really cute giggle and Gerard felt something flutter in his chest at the sound _live action_ and not through a phone.

“So, you ready to go?” Frank gestured behind him. Gerard nodded and followed Frank down out his door, locking it behind him. “You don’t find this weird do you?” Frank asked, opening the door to his car for Gerard. Gerard attempted to hide his grin at Frank’s display of chivalry.

“I thought I would, but, you seem pretty sane to me,” Gerard said in a hurry already feeling his cheeks heat up. He had a feeling he probably wasn’t going to stop blushing for very long this evening. Frank raised his eyebrows at him, “Sane?”

“I mean, you don’t look like a killer—you look like you... Oh fuck it, I mean...like you look...you look, erm, like not killer-ish,” Gerard stuttered and flushed as Frank continued to look at him with an amused expression.

“I see,” Frank said seriously, “Did you think I was going to look like a mass-murderer or something like that?”

“No!” Gerard yelped flailing his hands around. He was messing up. “No, no I never thought you were a mass-murderer, I just mean-“

“Dude, don’t worry I get you,” Frank said grabbing one of Gerard’s hands before it hit something like the rear-view mirror or his nose.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Frank laughed, “You’re pretty normal looking yourself.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, and you have the advantage of looking really cute when you blush, by the way.”

Gerard blushed even harder which made Frank laugh.

 

They made it though an entire film without Gerard messing up too much. There was a little trouble over who was going to pay for the food – eventually Gerard conceded and let Frank pay since he’d asked him out (Gerard didn’t really agree with his reasoning) – and Gerard’s heart had skipped a few beats and nearly sent him into cardiac arrest when Frank had taken hold of his hand during the movie and not let go.

Basically Gerard felt like he’d just drank ten cups of coffee consecutively as his skin prickled against the cool air outside the cinema.

“So,” Gerard began but Frank cut him off.

“You know I really like you right?” Gerard opened and closed his mouth a couple of times trying to come up with a suitable response. Frank laughed a little more nervously than Gerard had heard so far.

“Why?” Gerard said, throat dry and choked. He felt extremely hot under the pressure of Frank’s eyes despite how cold it was outside.

“Are you serious?” Frank asked looking incredulous. Gerard just shrugged. “Ok, you are serious. I guess because I’ve never met anyone who made me feel so sober and drunk all at the same time, which sounds a little cheesy. But you know, you’re really cool and you talk more than most people and really I probably shouldn’t like you ‘cause you’re a fucking nerd but I do.” Frank stopped walking in front of a street lamp on the corner of the path. The light from the lamp cast a faint glow on Frank’s face which did a good job of hiding the blush that had crept up his neck. But Gerard saw it. It matched his blush which felt cute and made the butterflies in his tummy flutter violently like they were on speed. Gerard took the opportunity to step forward and cup Frank’s face in his hands. He leant in very close so their noses were touching lightly and whispered, “Did you just call me a fucking nerd?” before kissing Frank softly on the lips. He tipped Frank’s face back so he was leaning up to him. Frank’s lips were warm and soft against his chapped ones and his arms hung loosely at his sides. Gerard pulled back and leant his forehead against Frank’s and let out a shaky breath which ghosted over Frank’s face.

“Yeah I did, nerd,” Frank breathed and Gerard grinned leaning down to kiss Frank again.

 

“So, when do I get to meet this boyfriend you haven’t stopped talking about for three weeks?” Mikey yelled as he burst unceremoniously through Gerard’s front door. “Where are you, dude?”

Frank giggled as he passed Gerard a cup of coffee.

“Quick, kiss me,” Gerard said putting the mug on the counter.

“Always so demanding,” Frank said pressing himself against Gerard’s body and leaning up to kiss all the air out of Gerard’s lungs. Gerard snaked his hands round Frank’s back and pulled him closer almost lifting him off his feet which gave Gerard and idea. He span them both around quickly so Frank was pressed against the counter. He tucked his hands under Frank’s ass and hoisted him up onto the surface just as Mikey walked into the kitchen behind them.

“Ew gross,” Mikey said. Gerard didn’t stop, only pressed his lips more firmly into Frank’s licking his mouth open. He let out a low moan as Frank bit his bottom lip and sucked Gerard’s tongue into his mouth. His hands tangled in Gerard’s hair and pulled causing Gerard to gasp.

“Jesus FUCK! Guys stop it please!” Mikey shouted and Gerard could almost see him covering his eyes up. Frank pulled back and giggled, “All right, but we’re finishing this off later, Gee. I don’t think we’ve done it here yet, have we?”

Gerard pecked his lips quickly before smiling and taking a step back. “No, it was that one,” he said pointing to the centre unit. Frank hopped off the counter and stuck his hand out towards Mikey.

“Hey, I’m Frank, the mysterious boyfriend. Apparently you’ve heard of me.”

Mikey took his hand and shook it. “Yeah, I haven’t stopped hearing about you,” he said making it clear that hearing about all the places Frank and Gerard had done it wasn’t his favourite hobby.

“Awesome!” Frank said grinning.


End file.
